Leozack (Earth-7045)
Leozack is the commander of the elite Decepticons Breastforce (stop laughing!) and notionally Deathsaurus's most trusted warrior... except he really can't be trusted at all. Leozack despises being anything less than the top 'bot and is constantly struggling to have it all—including leadership of the Decepticons. Unlike a certain someone, however, Leozack is smart enough to keep his ambitions hidden from his superiors, preferring to gather the resources and power necessary to fuel his dreams of conquest in secret. The thing is, Deathsaurus is fully aware of Leozack's dreams and schemes, and to say that he doesn't rate Leozack as a threat would be putting it mildly. In Deathsaurus's eyes, Leozack is an overzealous youth with ideas above his station, and while he conceals his awareness of Leozack's treachery from him, he never misses a chance to make his contempt for Leozack well-known. This drives Leozack absolutely crazy, and he often takes irrational risks trying to prove to Deathsaurus that he is a capable warrior. As a member of the Breastforce (I said stop!), Leozack is partnered with a transforming breastplate which can detach and transform into his Breast Animal partner (Doooon't!), the Lionbreast, or the handheld "Leo Cannon". Like his fellow Breastforcers, Leozack also wields an electromagnetic nunchaku. Leozack can combine with his fellow Breastforce warriors into Liokaiser, forming the upper torso of the super robot. History to be added Powers & Abilities Leozack= |-| Pre-Combiner= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Jet alt. mode'' *****''Flight'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Expert Flyer' *'Military Protocol' *'Expert Combatant' *'Expert Marksman' *'Weapons Proficiency' *'Skilled Tactician & Leader' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Jet alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *Lionbreast's leo cannon mode *'Electromagnetic nunchaku' *'Jet mode guns & missiles' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Helex (Earth-7045) Category:Combiners Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Green Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Animal Traits Category:Feline Traits Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Conclave members (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame members (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame volunteers (Earth-7045) Category:Liokaiser team members (Earth-7045) Category:Breastforce members (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Piloting Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapon Proficency Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Gun Wielders Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Explosion Creation Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Super Soldiers Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters